Beach Blanket Bogus
First Act It is a nice day at the beach as Tommy Anybody is walking along the beach, as Bogus and Brattus emerge from Tommy's backpack while wearing sunglasses. Later, Tommy sets up the beach umbrella as Bogus relaxes in the beach chair. Brattus then jumps onto the chair, which causes it to fold up on Bogus. Brattus then picks up one of Tommy's sandals as he runs towards the water with it and uses it as a surfboard. Bogus is able to pry himself out from the beach chair which sends him flying until he lands on the surfboard of a random surfer. The surfer then starts surfing the waves as Bogus also starts to surf with him. The surfer then falls off the board, which allows Bogus to start doing all kinds of surf tricks. Bogus then starts looking for Brattus at the same time that a fishing boat sails by. One fisherman then casts the line before it snags Bogus by his pants, causing him to get reeled towards the boat. One of the fisherman then unhooks Bogus off the line as Bogus demands for him to let him go, before getting tossed into the beak of a passing seagull. Brattus is still surfing on the sandal, unaware that he is being followed by a shark. However, Brattus then surfs around a large rock which the shark ends up crashing into. Brattus then comes back to the shore again while carrying the sandal as he throws it aside before noticing Bogus being carried by the seagull. Brattus then rushes off before commandeering a toy helicopter as he starts to fly off to the rescue. Brattus chases after the seagull before the seagull crashes into a flying kite, leaving Bogus floundering helplessly in the air as Brattus flies and catches him. Bogus then notices Brattus flying right towards a palm tree until the helicopter hits the top of the tree, which causes it to crash and for Bogus to get sent flying once again. Bogus continues flying until he hits the ground and slides across until stopping in front of a sand castle. After noticing the sand castle, Bogus then adds a moat to the castle before acting as a guard. Brattus then approaches the sand castle, before running over to a toy shovel with some sea shells, as he catapults the sea shells, which sends them flying until they hit the side of the sand castle as Bogus hides. Bogus then peeks out just as Brattus then comes over with a beach ball before catapulting it as Bogus hides once again, before the beach ball demolishes one side of the castle. Bogus comes up once again and thinks that he's safe, but becomes surprised when he sees Brattus start approaching while driving a bulldozer. The bulldozer then scoops up the sand castle before it drives off the side of the beach and lands in the water. Bogus and Brattus come up from the water, before noticing a speedboat coming their way. Bogus quickly runs as fast as he can while carrying Brattus as they try to get out of the boat's path. A massive wave from the boat sends the two cousins tumbling across the beach until landing next to Tommy who is reading a comic book while listening to some headphones. When Tommy asks Bogus and Brattus if they had fun in the water, Bogus faints as Brattus laughs at his expense once again. Second Act Back at the beach, Tommy is walking along once again while Bogus and Brattus are enjoying the scenery of the beach. Brattus then jumps out from the backpack, before realizing that is directly in the path of some roller skaters as he dodges them. Bogus jumps out afterwards before also winding up in the path of some bikers as he too gets out of their way. In another area, Brattus is hungry as he approaches a food cart, before he jumps up onto the cart and helps himself to a hot dog, a hamburger, and a pretzel before he begins helping himself to some ice cream. Bogus is still dodging the bikers before jumping onto a skateboard as he winds up getting thrown onto another biker's bike before getting sent flying until he lands on the same food cart that Brattus is at. Bogus begins staggering around rather dizzily, before the hatch that he is standing on pops open as Brattus comes out, which sends Bogus flying once again until landing in a slushie container. The food seller then pours some slushie into a cup before giving it to a woman. Bogus suddenly pops out from the cup as he starts slurping some of the slushie, as the woman screams in terror, before Bogus does the same as the woman tosses the cup away. The cup then lands in the trash can, as Bogus picks himself up, before he notices Brattus having a tug-of-war against a dog over some sausages. Bogus then rushes over as he also assists Brattus in trying to take the sausages from the dog. However, they only succeed in pulling off one sausage link as the recoil sends the two cousins tumbling back. The dog then eats the rest of the sausages as Brattus starts crying about it, before Bogus stuffs the sausage into Brattus's mouth as Brattus eats it. Once that's over with, Brattus then rushes over where a band is playing some music as well as an organ grinder playing music for his pet monkey as the monkey starts dancing. Brattus then approaches the monkey as he also starts dancing. The monkey then gives Brattus his hat and vest as Brattus starts doing Bogus's trademark dance. When Brattus is finished, the monkey then tries copying the dance as well. After that, the monkey then waves goodbye to Brattus, before the organ grinder chases Brattus away as Brattus jumps away before landing into a saxophone. The saxophone player then notices that there's something wrong with his saxophone before he blows in it again, sending Brattus flying once again just Bogus shows up. Bogus then rushes off after Brattus, after briefly being juggled, before flying directly into a restaurant and landing in a glass of water. Bogus then drinks all of the water in the glass before noticing Brattus now riding on a tray with a hamburger and fries being carried by a waitress before he starts to eat the hamburger and fries. Brattus then jumps off before landing on a plate with a chicken drumstick and peas as he also eats those before doing the same thing with a similar dish. Bogus then jumps up as he sails over Brattus, before landing in a coffee pot full of coffee, before Brattus approaches a tray with a cake as he also eats the cake in record time. Inside the coffee pot, Bogus is getting thrown around by the pressure of the boiling coffee, before the waitress picks up the pot and pours some coffee into a cup as Bogus jumps up due to the hotness of the coffee before landing next to Brattus, whom he catches before he can run away again. The two cousins then notice the waitress place a pizza in a box as they both become excited about before rushing over to where the pizza is being kept just as the box gets closed. The waitress then approaches the counter before giving the pizza to Tommy. When Tommy opens up the pizza box, he is met with Bogus and Brattus. When the waitress becomes suspicious, Tommy tells her that he's just checking the pizza to make sure that it's nice and hot before leaving the restaurant. When Tommy opens up the box again, Bogus and Brattus have already eaten the entire pizza, as Brattus asks Bogus if he can have the piece that he has. Bogus has no other choice but to oblige as he gives his piece of the pizza to Brattus, who then eats it all up. Brattus then sees the waitress carrying a sandwich, but Bogus holds him back before he can even run away once again, telling him that he already had more than enough. Bogus and Brattus then jump into Tommy's backpack once again as the camera then pans across the beach. Third Act It is now nighttime at the beach as fireworks shoot across the sky. At the beachside carnival, Tommy is awed at the night sky as Bogus and Brattus peek out from his backpack before the two cousins climb out. Tommy then tells the two cousins that the beach is always fun at nighttime, before Brattus is suddenly attracted by the smell of food as he leaps off, but fortunately for Bogus, he had tied a restraint to Brattus's ankle to keep him from wandering off. After Bogus explains what the restraint is for, Brattus then ties the other end of the restraint to Bogus's ankle before he leaps off again, which also brings Bogus with him. Brattus then lands into a jar of cotton candy followed by Bogus afterwards. Brattus then eats the cotton candy before taking off again as Bogus also eats some cotton candy. At a shooting gallery, Brattus jumps onto a rotating wheel as he starts riding on it. Bogus has eaten the rest of the cotton candy in the jar, before remembering that he's supposed to be keeping an eye on Brattus as he rushes off again. Brattus then gets the dragon that he mounted to fly off only for Bogus to land on the platform that the dragon was on. Bogus winds up getting pelted with darts that are shot at him. Bogus then shakes the darts off himself, before he also jumps onto another rotating wheel with dragons before getting hit with another dart that sends him flying into a baseball toss stand. When Bogus sees a random boy reach for him, he turns himself into a baseball as the kid throws them at the bottles, knocking them all down, and also causing Bogus to get knocked back into the prize rack, next to a toy rabbit. Bogus is suddenly grabbed up by the stand owner who mistakes him for a prize as he hands him over to the boy. However, the boy's little sister wants to play with Bogus as she grabs him by the legs and starts pulling on him. Bogus winds up getting stretched out as the boy then tosses Bogus away into a nearby trash can before he lands on a merry-go-round. In another area of the carnival, Brattus is riding on one of the bumper cars when he notices an ice cream cart directly next to the bumper cars. Brattus tries to get at the ice cream but he can reach it, while Bogus is still riding on the merry-go-round. Brattus then bumps the controls for the merry-go-round with his bumper car, which causes the merry-go-round to speed up. The merry-go-round horse that Bogus is riding on bucks him off before he lands on the foot of a wild man who picks up Bogus and starts squeezing him. Brattus has now approached the fireworks as Bogus yells at Brattus to come back. Bogus then tells the wild man to throw him to where Brattus is at. The wild man does so as he waves goodbye just as the fireworks are all lit up. Bogus then winds up getting his pants snagged on one of the fireworks before the firework shoots up into the sky. Bogus then starts falling, before he pulls a ripcord on the parachute that he's wearing, but unfortunately, a bunch of bananas suddenly fly out from the back of the parachute as Bogus continues falling until landing in an art tent. Tommy then enters the tent and finds Bogus standing on his head. When Tommy asks Bogus where Brattus is, Tommy picks him and exits the tent. Brattus then pops out from Tommy's backpack, letting himself be known. With the three friends reunited once again, Brattus retreats back into the backpack while Tommy places Bogus in afterwards. Bogus then states that he's glad to be going home, as Brattus pops out from the backpack again before grabbing Bogus by the hand, as the two cousins then go for a ride on the ferris wheel. Bogus is afraid at how up high they are on the ferris wheel before he and Brattus land back in Tommy's backpack once again as they express their feelings about having fun at the beach. Fun Facts Characters * Mr. Bogus (character) * Brattus * Tommy Anybody Trivia * The episode gets its name from the 1960's beach film, "Beach Blanket Bingo". * There would later be an episode of "Total Drama Action" entitled "Beach Blanket Bogus". * This is the first episode written by Tony Marino. Category:Episodes